Impel Down, devil house
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se retrouvent prisonnier à Impel Down. A la suite d'un coup sur la tête, Sanji perds la mémoire. Sadi, la chef des gardes, le prends sous son aile et l'initie au sadisme. Après ça, le blond prend son rôle très au sérieux et Zoro en pâtit amplement... Rating M pour scènes et tortures.
1. Chapter 1

**Impel Down, devil house. ****Chapitre 1**

La marine avait envahie le Sunny au beau milieu de la nuit, déclenchant la panique chez les Mugiwara. De plus, la météo pourrie du Nouveau Monde n'arrangeait rien: le navire tanguait de droite à gauche, ballottant dangereusement ses occupants.

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel noir, grillant au passage quelques soldats. Sur le pont, Zoro se débarrassait d'une ribambelle d'homme lorsqu'il se cogna au cuistot. Déséquilibré Sanji vacilla et passa par dessus bord, tombant dans l'eau froide, quatre mètres plus bas.

Horrifié et inquiet pour son_ nakama_, le sabreur se penche, chercha des yeux le corps du blond mais un terrible coup dans le dos le fis basculer à son tour, rejoignant le cuisinier dans l'au de la mer agitée. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre elle, il se détendit, laissant la torpeur prendre possession de son être.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un rayon de soleil titilla ses paupières, l'obligeant à ouvrir doucement son unique oeil valide. Se rappelant ce qu'il s'était produit, le sabreur se redressa vivement et vit dans quel pétrin il se trouvait.

Dressé face à lui, une dizaine de marin au visage menaçant, pointaient leurs armes sur lui.

_La marine du Nouveau Monde est vraiment pas commode, par rapport aux mauviettes** de l'autre**_** coté****, **pensa Zoro.

Aucun bruit ne dérangeait l'atmosphère, sauf le cri d'exclamation du bretteur lorsqu'il aperçut quelques mètres plus loin le corps de son ami, inconscient. Il essaya de se dégager des cordes qui le retenait pour le rejoindre, mais rien à faire. Derrière lui, une voix retentit accompagnée d'un coup de pied qui le fit s'écrouler.

- Alors **Roronoa**, on tient plus sur ses jambes?

L'homme partit dans un rire tonitruant mais Zoro s'en foutais qu'on le provoque. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vérifier que le cuistot soit sain et sauf. Il essaya de nouveau de s'approcher mais l'homme s'interposa, l'attrapant par le peu de cheveux qu'il avait et lui dit:

- T'inquiète pas;, il est toujours vivant ton copain... Du moins, pas pour longtemps. A Impel Down, il vont faire qu**'une bouchée** de vous!

Il repartit en rigolant, laissant Zoro affalé par terre, pantois. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche de Luffy. C'était la prison où son frère avait croupi avant son exécution. Un des endroits les plus dur et cruel de ce monde. Il frissonna légèrement, mais sachant qu'on ne leur ferraient pas de mal avant d'être arrivé, se rendormit paisiblement.

* * *

- Allez** feignasse** debout! On va pas te porter, sale pirate!

Toujours entravé, Zoro se releva non sans difficulté et regarda autour de lui: personne, on avait déjà emporté son ami. il leva la tête et contempla l'énorme bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Même pour Zoro, la taille du bâtiment était impressionnante. Derrière eux, une voix s'éleva:

- Ah c'est toi qui as le deuxième! On peut **rentrer** alors!

Sur ces mots, l'énorme pont-levis s'abattit, laissant le chemin jusqu'à la porte blindée libre. Ne pouvant pas se retourner, l'épéiste compris que Sanji était là, toujours inconscient. Après, tout se passa très vite: ils rencontrèrent Magellan, le directeur du pénitencier et Hannyabal, le sous-directeur, qui les emmenèrent au sixième étage, au fond de la mer, après les avoir fait se changer.

Bizarrement, personne ne leur infligèrent aucune torture avant de les enfermer dans une cellule commune.

_La marine veut surement nous garder en** bon état** pour nous soutirer des informations_, pensait Zoro, toujours aussi zen.

Il se disait que dans quelques jours, Luffy et le reste de l'équipage débouleraient ici et les libéreraient vite fait. A cette pensée, il sourit et se tourna pour s'occuper de Sanji dans les vapes. Ici, on ne les avaient pas entravés, ils pouvaient se déplacer sans problème dans la cellule assez spacieuse.

_Un traitement **de**_** roi,** se dit Zoro en caressant les cheveux d'or de son ami. Soudain, des talons claquèrent sur les pavés froid et la personne s'arrêta face à la grille. Un petit rire retentit, faisant tressaillir le corps du cuisinier.

- Huh huh, alors c'est vous les p'tit nouveaux? 3 Vous allez être bien traités avec moi...

A cette phrase, Sanji se redressa violemment, un filet de sang coulant de son nez.

Devant eux, fière comme une lionne, la jeune femme à la crinière rousse et tenue plus qu'aguichante se présenta:

- Sadi, chef des gardes, et derrière moi, vous pouvez apercevoir les** trois minotaures**, mais il sont un peu timides...

Effectivement, trois énormes masse tapies dans l'ombres trépignaient près d'elle.

Complètement fou à la vue de cette jolie jeune femme, Sanji se jeta sur les barreaux et s'écria:

- Sadi-chwan, faites moi sortir de là! Quelle **magnifique tenue** vous avez là! Si court...

Énervé par ce genre de comportement, Zoro se leva et lui donna une claque entre les omoplates, lui arrachant une exclamation:

- Eh dis donc toi! D'où tu me frappes, on ne m'interromps pas comme ça!

Il se tut, laissa passer un temps avant de s'exclamer:

- Et qu'est ce que je fout ne prison moi!? Je devrais être en cuisine avec le vieux snock! C'est quoi **c'te blague**, laissez moi sortir!

_Et voilà manquer plus que** ça, **_pensait Zoro alors que la chef passait les menottes au blond qui, au passage, se vidait progressivement de la totalité de son sang.

En un instant, la geôle avait retrouvée un calme plat, mais pas pour longtemps...

* * *

Zoro avait de nouveau piqué un somme, soulagé que son ami aille "mieux", mais un peu anxieux pour cette histoire de perte de mémoire. Ce fu les même bruits de talons qui le réveillèrent On pouvait entendre distinctement des pas les accompagner, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Le même rire l'interpella:

- Huh huh huh, toi, tu as vraiment de la chance... Un véritable traitement **de roi** rien que pour toi...

Il esquissa un sourire. Exactement la même expression que tout à l'heure. il coupa la femme en demandant:

- Ouais ouais super, et Sanji est **où**? Vous en avez fait quoi?

Elle rit de nouveau et lui répondit:

- Justement, j'allais y **venir**, mais tu m'as couper!

Elle fit claquer son fouet sur les barreaux, cherchant à faire peur au vert, mais celui-ci ne réagit même pas.

Si il savait que le fouet allait lui apporter beaucoup... (Bon j'arrête avec mes allusions douteuses moi...)

- Sanji, approche, continua t'elle, tu sais ce que tu as **à faire**, n'est ce pas...?

Il fallait compter deux foulées avant de le voir.

Vêtu de la tenue des gardiens, composée d'une chemise, des gants et le brassard bordeaux, un veston et une cravate vert foncé, sans oublier la casquette marquée du sigle de la prison enfoncée sur la tête, laissant dépasser quelques mèches dorées.

Zoro ne pouvait contester, il était magnifique, mais quelque chose n'allais pas, mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

Voilà! On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le premier chapitre mais plutôt pour comprendre de quoi ça va découdre :)

Les choses sérieuses vont commencer la prochaines fois... ;)

Je sais que après les retrouvailles de l'équipage après la guerre de Marineford, l'organisation de Impel Down a changer, mais je ne veux pas spoiler ce qui ne lisent pas les scans ^^

Yoruu-san

_P.S: ne cherchez pas pourquoi certaines paroles sont en gras, je ne le sais même pas moi-même ^^'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Impel Down, devil house Chapitre 2**

Entre ses mains, une longue cravache claquait sur sa paume droite dans un bruit qui fit frissonner Zoro.

Un bruit qu'il allait entendre plus d'une fois... (bon allez j'arrête ^^')

Sadi le regardait avec une certaine tendresse, comme on regarde un enfant d'ont on est fier.

- Allez, je vous laisse, susurra t-elle, je vous aie assez **dérangez** comme ça...

Elle lui ouvrit la porte le laissa passer et ferma à clef derrière.

- Tu as les tiennes, n'oublies pas de refermer quand tu auras **terminé**.

Zoro la regarda partir, éberlué de ce qu'il voyait, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il l'empoigna violemment et le releva avant de le coincer contre le mur, où des menottes murales en granite marin étaient judicieusement accrochées.

En deux trois mouvement, le sabreur était immobilisé, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le cuistot avait rangé sa cravache dans sa botte, et avec ses gants, commença à explorer le torse de l'autre en laissant le polo. Le visage du vert se crispa sous cette caresse inconnue. Il ne pouvait pas dire que s'était désagréable mais il n'avait encore jamais "tâté" le terrain.

Sanji se lécha les lèvres et d'un air espiègle, murmura:

- T'as l'air plutôt bien **foutu**, allons voir ça de plus près...

Il tira l'habit vers le haut, découvrant un torse mate et meurtrie de cicatrice, et le passa sur la tête, lui cachant les yeux. Comme pour ce justifier, il lui dit:

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce que je te fais, ça doit rester mon **secret,** d'accord?

Bien sûr, c'était une question rhétorique, et Sanji lui fit comprendre en continuant son exploration, toujours plus bas. Le tissu qui constituait les gants n'était pas spécialement agréable, mais ils réussirent quand même à arracher un gémissement au bretteur lorsqu'il rencontrèrent ses boutons de chair.

- Je vois que mes attentions te font de **l'effet**, on va pouvoir passer au chose sérieuses alors.

Il lui défit son pantalon de fortune passa sa main dedans, pouvant constater.

- Alors comme ça, on porte pas de **sous-vêtement**? C'est pas plus mal, il y aura moins a enlever...

Zoro était totalement bloqué: menotté et les pieds pris dans son pantalon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sauf subir. Le blond avait pris son membre dans ses mains et entama quelques va et vient rapides, faisant trembler le prisonnier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour souiller les mains de son nakama. Sanji se releva, s'essuya sur les joues qui dépassaient du tee-shirt, et dit:

- Déjà? Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus **longtemps**. On va faire avec.

Il attira le soumis vers lui et passa sa main droite sus ses fesses, le faisant frémir. Il glissa un premier doigt en lui, sans ménagement. Il lâcha un cri, jamais habitué à une intrusion de ce genre.

- Je vois que ne l'as jamais utilisé, il faut l'**entretenir** si tu ne veux pas qu'il se resserre encore plus, susurra t'il en introduisant un autre doigt. Un simple mouvement de ciseau fit atteindre l'orgasme au sabreur, un orgasme déplaisant, qui gène plus que ne donne de plaisir.

Sanji continua à bouger ses doigts gantés, procurant une sensation désagréable à Zoro qui entre deux gémissement de douleur, demanda:

- S-Sanji, **arrête** ça... J'aime pas...

Le blond s'arrêta et les retira, au grand soulagement du vert qui se relâcha. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait voir était l'expression du geôlier et le geste qu'il esquissait.

Il comprit seulement lorsque le cuir vint frapper sa cuisse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur: la cravache était de retour.

Horrifié, Zoro tenta de s'enfuir, tirant sur les chaines, mais un deuxième coup le rappela à l'ordre. A force de bouger dans tout les sens, le tee-shirt finit par tomber, délivrant la vue du captif.

- Sanji ça fait **mal** arrête! Qu'est ce qui te prends!?

Le blond avait reculé d'un pas, le terrible fouet dans les mains et le regardait méchamment. Il la tenait comme une appendice vitale, une vielle amie de toujours. Il usa de nouveau d'elle sur le flan droit du détenu et attrapa brutalement son menton, le tirant au maximum vers lui. Leur nez se touchait presque, leur haleine se mêlaient quasiment sensuellement si l'on oubliait leur position respective. Hypnotisé par les yeux émeraudes du vert, Sanji s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais sa virilité tendue le ramena à la raison. Il se décala vivement de ce corps désirable qui le sollicitait et gifla son_ nakama_.

L'empreinte de sa main marqua la peau foncé de Zoro qui , tête baissée, ne bougeait plus.

- Allez, fais pas le **mort** enfoiré! Regarde moi quand j'te parle!

Pour seule réponse, il eu le droit à un mollard plein de sang sur les pieds et ça:

- Ta gueule sourcil en vrille! Même** ligoté**, j'fait encore ce que je veux, donc va te faire mettre!

Zoro avait repris du poil de la bête Enfin, assez pour provoquer le blond. Furieux, Sanji le corrigea de son langage par la manière forte, un coup sur le phallus cette fois-ci. Le sabreur hurla d'une douleur extrême et se laissa pendre mollement aux bouts des chaines, sans force. Il avait les mains bleutées à cause des menottes bloquant la circulation du sang, la joue toujours aussi rouge de la puissante baffe qu'il s'était pris et des traces violacées s'imprimaient sur différentes parties de son anatomie meurtrie.

Sanji lui défit les bracelets et le bretteur s'affala pitoyablement sur le sol sale de la cellule. Mais le blond n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui. Il s'accroupit devant Zoro et prit son visage entre ses mains, appuyant sur la joue mutilée qui le fit glapir. Sans le lâcher, il défit son pantalon rapidement et présenta sa verge douloureusement tendue à l'anus du résigné. Sans prévenir, il s'enfonça brutalement en lui, entièrement pour sa première fois. L'épéiste hurla de nouveau, encore plus fort cette fois.

Les coups de reins s'entamèrent automatiquement, arrachant de nouveaux hurlements au bretteur. Son dos nu râpait contre le mur en pierres désordonnées, se maculant de sang. Dans les autres geôles, les prisonniers hurlaient:

- Eh les deux **chaudasses**, vous allez vous calmez! Y en a qui voudrait se reposer ici!

Mais ces remarques, Sanji n'en avait que faire. Il était trop occupé par son affaire, une affaire qui lui tenait à coeur. Il sentait son gland palpiter son gland dans l'uke, il sentait l'étroitesses des fesses de l'uke, il sentait l'orgasme monter en eux, mais il ne ralentissait pas, continuant à le pilonner comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sous lui, Zoro n'émettait plus aucun bruit, se crispant à chaque coup de rein reçu. Il avait extrêmement honte du plaisir que cela lui procurait, il aurait préféré souffrir le martyre.

_Le pire dans tout ça,_ pensait-il_, c'est de voir cette foutue cravache à quelques centimètres de moi, mais toujours **inaccessible.**_

Voulant continuer l'ascension du plaisir, le cuistot le retourna et, miracle, sa main retomba sur l'affreuse baguette pourtant tant convoité. Ni une ni deux, il se tourna de son plein gré et asséna un coup sur le bras de l'autre. Profitant de sa surprise, il se releva et menaça de nouveau, l'arme braquée devant lui:

- Tu me touches encore une seule fois, je te **détruis**, sourcil en vrille.

A peine avait il fini sa phrases qu'il s'écroula de nouveau, taclé par son "ancien" ami qui l'attrapa par la tignasse avant de clamer, d'un air autoritaire:

- On va mettre les choses au clair. Je ne sais pas quelle **relation** nous entretenions avant et je m'en fout. Deuxièmement, tu me rappelles encore une fois par un surnom débile, je te **défonce**. Tu es mon jouet, ma chose, tu dois le respect à ton maître, d'accord?

Encore une question rhétorique. Le cuisinier abordait un sourire digne de Satan lui-même, le vert ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il s'était vraiment pris à ce jeu diabolique qu'est le sadisme. Le blond se releva sans un mot et ressortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant ce qu'il restait du bretteur émietté par terre.

* * *

Enfin fini! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver :) (comme d'habitude) Je pense écrire juste quatre chapitre, donc ne prenez pas trop cette fic au sérieux, c'est mon subconscient maléfique qui m'a obligé à la faire :)

Euh... Review, c'est un ordre!

Hirumaaaa ça marche paaas T-T Personne y va mettre de commentaire...


End file.
